Peanuts The Lil Folks
by Gus Calvo-Simmons
Summary: What it takes to make a mass murderer?. Probably it takes a little boy with a big head who could never kick a football ball?. Probably it takes a repressed little boy who was so shy that he never spoke his mind because he was scared of being ridicule.
1. Chapter 1

PEANUTS: THE LIL FOLKS

**Chapter One: **Confessionals of a Spotless Mind

Hello people, my name is Charles Brown, a.k.a. Charlie Brown, I am 29 years old and I been serving life in prison for the murder of Lucy, Linus, the dyke of Peppermint Patty, her frankenbutch Marcie; and the repressed homo of Schroeder. Beside that I don't have any regret probably they are dancing in hell with Satan.

It's been ten years since I murdered them and I don't regret at all and I know that I'm not going to escape the death penalty. My last wish was to record myself before dying because I want to leave a testament that there was a man who was named Charlie Brown.

After the recording DVD ended, Charlie Brown placed in a small case and then he called the guard who was next to his door and gave him the small case with the DVD. As the guard walked away Charlie Brown pulled an extra DVD that he was hiding below his bed then he placed on the camera. He was smiling because his red haired wife fooled the guards and gave him an extra DVD to record himself before his suicide.

Charlie Brown was happy because he was going to kill himself and not give his executioners the satisfaction of killing him first. He then started to record again.

Hello people my name is Charles Brown and this is my last tape, the time is 11:45pm, by the time the custodians find my body I will be death. I don't regret a damn and I have to say I lived my life so full because I married the red haired bitch.

Then from his mattress he took a small sharp blade that he stole from another inmate, he smiled to the camera one more time and cut his jugular way deep so there would be no way to revive him later. He was smiling to the camera as he was cutting himself and when he botched his neck that the blood was spilling like water in a fountain, he fell on the floor and waved goodbye to the camera before closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Before I Grew Up

Chapter Two: Before I Grew Up

Charlie Brown was a boy who never wanted to grow up, inside his head the world was as he was child 40 years ago and when he turned 29 he saw that the world wasn t as perfect as he believed. It was a rainy morning of 1994, when Snoopy died of old age in his arms. Charlie Brown cried for a week, and then he stopped crying because he realized his best friend was a dog who dressed up as Batman and flirted with a freckled lesbian.

He started to hear the voice of God inside his head to kill and when he started to hear the voices he killed a family of yellow birds that usually hanged out with Snoopy, the Charlie Brown killed his parents in a fire but his sister Sally escaped before the conflagration unharmed. He was then place in a mental institution for almost decade before being released because he was an adult and not a child anymore.

There was rage inside Charlie Brown and sadness, he was feeling that rage because Lucy never let him kick the football ball, he was feeling rage against Lucy and years later when he killed her, he fell regret because Lucy was the closest thing he ever had of a true love.

Trying to know his mind, what he was thinking was hard. People where scared of him because he was a true psychopath but before the killings of Patty and Marcie; Schroeder, Lucy and Linus; Charlie Brown simple left town with the hopes of finding himself and the little red haired girl that had his affection during those hard moments of his childhood.

While he was in the bus moving to Nebraska, he started to dream about those moments of his childhood where he was truly happy and he realized that he never was because people were mean to him, he started to cry and the lady that was next to him showed some sympathy and let him cry on her shoulder. He fell asleep on her and went to pursue his dream because he deserved some happiness.

While he was sleeping at the bus he started to dream about Snoopy, even with his mistakes Snoopy was his best friend and he was his confident. He remembered how Snoopy looked at him, licked his face and closed his eyes forever, sleeping peaceful in the arms of the man who was his owner and best friend. 


	3. Chapter 3: Marcie and Patty

Chapter Three: Marcie and Patty

Growing up as one of the few known lesbian couples in town was hard, the town wasn t big enough and beyond the two Baptist churches there weren t enough places that two girls in love could spend quality time together. The first time they met was in a school trip, they were around 8 to 10 years old, and neither of them remembered what ages they were.

It was a sunny day of 1968 and Marcie was a newcomer to school, she looked a little bit nerdy, wearing long glasses that covered partially her face. She knew she was different because she wasn t interested in boys at all, but she didn t knew the L word at that age; across the room the room there was a freckled tomboyish girl who had a crush on a boy with a watermelon head. Marcie was in love with that girl who wore the green slippers and spoke with a heavy southern accent. She wanted to approach to the girl so badly but she didn t know how.

One night they met in a supermarket after Marcie s mom picked her up from school; Pattie lived near the grocery shop and her mom stopped over there after picking her up after playing with her friend Charles all day long. Patty was annoyed by Marcie, because she was calling her sir since day one and she hated Marcie with passion for much of the last three months of the school year.

But that night in the supermarket it was the moment they fall for each other, Pattie couldn t hold her feelings and came out in front of her mother; her mother though it was a game but that game was going to be a love that lasted for a lifetime until both were slaughter in the hands of good ol Charlie Brown 19 years later.

Both girls liked to hang around the community parks near the Rock Stone church, located near Patty s house even if that had to mean Marcie had to walk all the town by herself up to her partner house. What could do two girls in love do?. Just continue loving with passion even if the town were against them, they didn t care because they knew the world was their big playground.  



	4. Chapter 4: It's the Gay Pumpkin Charlie

Chapter Four: It s the Gay Pumpkin Charlie Brown

Being a butch lesbian was a hard issue in Middle America during the 1960 s was a difficult thing but when you are a young boy that sees your best friend to kiss and fall in love with another woman and there is no way you understand those feelings of hate because your female friend found love first than you and you can only masturbate compulsively to a photo of a red haired girl that you took when she was in the locker rooms.

It was around October the 31st; and Charlie Brown was with Linnus sitting on the pumpkin patch they used to sit when they were children. They were 17 back then and both didn t changed that much over the years, Charlie Brown was sporting a similar yellow shirt with stripes; Linnus was sporting during his adolescence a more heavy metal look and was dating Violet since the 6th grade. Charlie Brown was still single; every now and then he followed the red haired and masturbated from the distance. He was feeling less, he wasn t feeling like a good man, he was feeling like scum and he was starting to develop some destructive tendencies such as tailgating Patty and Marcie when they had their sexcapades to fuck in motels or in abandoned parking lots. He enjoyed a lot to masturbate watching his friends.

He was descending into a madness because he wanted so badly a normal life, a life where he could be loved but instead he was trapped in his own nightmare that started when Snoopy died in his arms because of old age, his dog was focal point to the World and losing him was the worst thing that could happen to him.

What are you thinking Charlie Brown? It s Charles, just Charles, Charlie Brown died a long time ago, the day Snoopy died .  
It s been quite a while Charles, Snoopy died and he didn t had any children, probably that would make it easy for you .  
He was so unique Linnus, he was like a human, like a man, he had his own personality and even complained when something wasn t right. I lost my best friend .

Linnus looked at Charlie Brown with sadness; he didn t know what to say, he wanted to tell Charlie Brown that everything was going to be ok but he only hanged out with him because it was a habit.

Linnus do you still think the great pumpkin will come one day? Probably and when it come it will clean the world from the sins So do you think the great pumpkin will come on 2012? Probably .  
You are gay Linnus So do you Charlie Brown, so do you .

Patty and Marcy walked by, Charlie Brown didn t said anything, he wanted to scream to them Go to Hell Dykes but he shut up and waved back, he wanted to kill them slowly, torture them and make them suffer because what they were doing was immoral, wrong and acted against God, much like his parents did before he killed them. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Geniality of Being

Chapter Five: The Geniality of Being Schroeder

Jonathan Schroeder was a genius, an asshole and a good friend. His geniality was quite unique; before he could even speak he was already an accomplished pianist, a virtuoso of his generation who ended his life in a ditch after being stabbed in the neck by his friend after a fight over a marijuana stash he was hiding in his attic.

While growing up, Schroeder was the perfect son, the perfect student and the perfect man but deep in the inside he was fighting with his own demons, he wanted just to be like the regular kids, he got bored many times because there weren t too many interesting things that could keep his attention. Being a genius in a town where nothing interesting happened was boring for the young guy.

Because the lack of parental support Schroeder started to experiment with drugs such as acid and becoming sexually active at a young age, he realized he loved boys more than girls but he was ashamed of his sexuality so he kept it hidden from everyone else.

All his life he had a crush on Charlie Brown and he even one time asked to Charlie if he wanted some oral; Charlie Brown said no but he was scared about his own self and started to develop a phobia and hatred towards gays and lesbians because he was scared of being one; so one night out of desperation Schroeder just kissed Charlie Brown on the lips and Charlie Brown went ballistic sending the poor kid to the hospital for a week.

His parents thinking that Schroeder was in a phase they send him to a summer camp from their church so he could come back better and not deviated.

He prayed many nights to be normal but he couldn t be normal in the way he wanted, he was normal but he was blinded by the people who surrounded him, so every night he played his piano over and over until his fingers bleed because he was trying to make his mom and dad happy, by showing them he was a normal boy, the boy they wanted. 


	6. Chapter 6: Tell Me How Much You Love Me

**Chapter Six: Tell Me How Much You Love Me**

It was a Wednesday and Charles woke up in the middle of a hotel room that he didn't remember going in; the last thing he remembered was going in a bus and then he blacked out. There was a red haired prostitute in his bed lying naked as well a few strings of cocaine in the night table, he wanted to puke after what he saw but he couldn't induce vomit.

The first sign he saw about his whereabouts it was a big billboard that said "New York, A Vibrant City", it didn't took too long to him to discover that he was in the Bronx and that his quest to find the Red Haired Girl took a stop as it looked he wanted to have some fun.

The memories of his only and real friend were haunting him again, dying because he was hit by a car and he hold the dog in his hands before dying. It was a scene that chased him until the end of his days.

"Wake up bitch!" He yelled to the prostitute, but she didn't wake up by the screaming's. He thought she was dead but then he felt her heart pulse and knew she was sleeping from the last night binge.

Charlie Brown was wondering her name, but he never knew as he left the room a few moments later after waking up, leaving behind a thank you note and a few bills for the night before.


End file.
